Darth Bane
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 1.026 BBY | thuiswereld = Apatros | master = | padawans = | sithmaster = Qordis, e.a. | sithapprentice = Darth Zannah | sterfte = 980 BBY | rang = | sithrang = Sith Lord | bijnaam = Darth Bane | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,00 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = Valcyn | affiliatie = Brotherhood of Darkness Sith Order }} 250px|thumb|Darth Bane tijdens de Battle of Ruusan 250px|thumb|Darth Bane in zijn Orbalisk pantser Darth Bane was een legendarische Sith Lord die de Rule of Two invoerde en het pad effende voor Darth Sidious om het universum te veroveren. Bane was de enige overlevende na de befaamde Battle of Ruusan. Biografie Yoda's missie Een illusie van Darth Bane probeerde Yoda op het einde van de Clone Wars angst in te boezemen op Moraband waar een graf voor Bane was opgericht. Yoda realiseerde zich echter dat Bane dood was en dat hij van hem niet langer iets te vrezen had. Legends Darth Bane werd als Dessel in 1.026 BBY geboren op Apatros waar hij als een Cortosis mijnwerker werkte. Dessel kreeg de bijnaam ‘Bane’ (vloek) van zijn vader Hurst die zijn zoon de schuld gaf voor hun armoede en problemen. Dessel was echter sterk in de Force maar de beschuldigingen van zijn vader zorgden ervoor dat Dessel de Dark Side gebruikte om zijn vader te doden. Dit zorgde voor vernieuwd zelfvertrouwen waardoor hij van Apatros kon vluchten en zich aansloot bij het Sith Army. De Dark Lord Kopecz zag Dessel in actie en besloot om hem op Korriban uit te nodigen. Dessel bleek al snel uit te blinken in de Sith technieken. Zijn roekeloosheid bracht hem echter in conflict met een andere student, genaamd Sirak, die Dessel serieus kwetste in een duel. Terwijl Dessel herstelde, besloot hij zich te concentreren op oude en verboden teksten van de Sith. Zo las hij over Darth Revan en vergeleek hij de Sith van toen met het huidige Brotherhood of Darkness. Een medestudent, Githany, besloot om Dessel te misleiden voor haar eigen plannen. Dessels toenemende Sithkrachten daagden Sirak opnieuw uit. Deze maal versloeg Dessel Sirak maar hij deelde de genadeslag niet uit. Dessel was er van overtuigd dat de huidige Sith verkeerd bezig waren en hij trok naar Korriban en Lehon om raad. Op deze laatste planeet ontdekte Dessel Darth Revan’s Holocron waardoor hij echt gepassioneerd raakte door de oude tradities. Dessel nam de titel Darth aan en noemde zichzelf Darth Bane. Ondertussen geraakte de Sith Lord Kaan bezorgd om Bane en liet Kas’im Bane vermoorden. Bane overleefde de aanslag en trok naar de Sith toen de oorlog tegen de Jedi Order in een impasse leek te zitten. Alle studenten uit Bane’s tijd waren nu Sith Lords geworden maar Bane overhandigde aan Kaan de kennis van een oud Sith wapen, genaamd een Thought Bomb. Bane trok naar het Brotherhood of Darkness om er een leerling te zoeken die de Sith Order zou voortzetten na zijn dood. Maar op Ambria werd Bane vergiftigd door Githany in opdracht van Kaan. Enkel dankzij de focus in de Dark Side te behouden en te versterken wist Bane dit vergif te overleven. Toen hij terugkeerde op Ruusan vertelde hij de andere Sith Lords van zijn plannen om de Sith Order te verbouwen. Kaan liet echter Banes Thought Bomb los en enkel Bane bleef als enige Sith Lord in leven. Kort daarna ontdekte hij een meisje genaamd Darth Zannah die hij zou opleiden op Onderon. Bane crashte echter op Dxun waar hij een levend pantser aannam dat bestond uit parasietachtige wezens, genaamd Orbalisks. Bane probeerde deze dieren eerst te verwijderen maar realiseerde zich de voordelen die uit deze symbiose konden ontstaan. Hij droeg wel een speciale helm om te voorkomen dat de Orbalisks zich op zijn hoofd zouden nestelen. Deze dieren zouden hem uiteindelijk een pantser bezorgen dat zelfs Lightsaber slagen kon weerstaan. Bane zou zich schuilhouden en de Rule of Two installeren waardoor er vanaf nu slechts twee Sith tegelijkertijd mochten bestaan: een Sith Apprentice en een Sith Master, één Sith die de macht bezit en de andere Sith die naar deze macht verlangt. Darth Zannah werd Bane’s apprentice en zij waren de eerste Sith Lords die de lijn startten die zou eindigen bij Darth Sidious en Darth Vader. Ook de titel Darth zou vanaf dat moment weer ingevoerd worden voor Sith. Achter de Schermen *Bane’s eerste vermelding is in de novelization van Episode I waardoor hij technisch gezien geen EU figuur was totdat hij verscheen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *Mark Hamill sprak de stem in van Darth Bane in The Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Sacrifice Bron *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Novelization) *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Secrets of the Sith *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Threats of the Galaxy *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Darth Bane: Rule of Two *Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Sith Lords category:Mensen